


Class Season 1 Finale Rewrite (almost everyone dies)

by Rebs222



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: A rewrite of the Class Season 1 Finale but with more death because I'm evil.





	Class Season 1 Finale Rewrite (almost everyone dies)

April took a deep breath and started singing as the words flowed from her soul transforming her melancholy into a melody. Her mind flicked back to her conversation with Charlie...

"Do you ever feel like it's so dark that it'll never be light again?"

"Sometimes, lately, I always hope there's a way out if I'm brave enough." 

"Oh Charlie, I think we help each other be brave. That's why I miss them so much." 

April jerked back to reality as she felt a tug of shadow on her heart which could only mean one thing, Corakinus. 

//

Ram smashed a football towards the goal before sighing and heading back towards his bag. 

"Ram! I can't let you give u..."

Varun's sentence was cut short as blood spurted from his open mouth and gaping sword wound. Ram stopped and let out a scream of anguish as he watched his dad disintegrate before him. 

"One!"

Corakinus snarled before vanishing from his spot behind the freshly bloodstained patch of grass. 

Ram ran as the image of his dad's death burned into his mind and heart. His feet lead him to a small bar where he saw April playing through the window. April, his heart became twice as heavy than before just seeing her; knowing she didn't love him as much as he loved her. 

"April, he's gone." 

He said before collapsing into her sweet embrace and letting his tears of grief fall. 

"One? What did he mean one? How are they back? I had them destroy the path to our world?"

"I don't know, but my dad..."

Ram trailed off before burying himself in April's shoulder, wrapping his shaking arms around her. 

//

Matteusz stared at Charlie's door apprehensively before giving into his heart and deciding to ring the doorbell. Charlie opened the door and Matteusz's heart fluttered still taken aback by the Rhodian's beauty. He walked into the house he had called home for months before the prisoner incident. He followed Charlie up to his bedroom his heart still nervously beating in his chest. 

"It's been almost a week, Quill hasn't even woken. I pour water down her throat, but." 

Charlie trailed off as emotions choked his voice. 

"You care for her."

"We're the last of our kind. It would, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't have a heart if you did not care."

Oh Matteusz, Charlie thought, sweet Matteusz always knowing what to say.

"Where have you been sleeping?"

Charlie asked, scared of the answer.

"My cousins car."

"What if..."

Matteusz cut him off as both boys held the urge to run into each others arms. 

"Please, no more promises. I won't make any either, except one. I promise to love you today and tomorrow I will make this promise again."

"I'll make that promise too." 

"I would quite like to kiss you now." 

Their resolves broke as Matteusz's hands buried themselves into Charlie's soft hair, whilst Charlie leaned into the kiss bringing his hands up to Matteusz's face. 

"I missed you." 

He said gently caressing Matteusz's cheeks as they rested their heads together. Matteusz sighed softly and smiled at the Rhodian.

Both boys jerked backwards as an ear-piercing scream echoed from Quill's room. 

"What the hell is this!"

She shouted pointing down at her obviously pregnant stomach.

"Is this the, er, part where your offspring eats you?" 

"What the? Oh crap that is part of it isn't it? No no this was just the part where we hibernate." 

"How did this happen? How are you this pregnant?" 

Matteusz asked getting more confused by the second. 

"It's got to be that cabinet..."

Quill said talking to herself.

"I'm sorry, what about the cabinet?!" 

"No, no, Prince the time for your questions is over. Where is my gun?"

"What are you planning on doing with it?"

"What do you think? You will use the Cabinet Of Souls on our enemies and then I will use that gun on mine." 

Matteusz looks down at his phone before grabbing Charlie and dragging him out of the room.

"Oh my god April, oh no!" 

//

Tanya sighed as her mum walked in placing a bowl of soup on her work cluttered desk. 

"You've not mentioned your new friends recently?"

"Oh, they're not my friends."

"Tanya..."

Vivian sighed as her daughter shut her out.

"Can you just leave it?" 

She walked back out of the room giving Tanya some space before a shadow sword impaled her splattering blood all over the bedroom door.

"Mum! No!"

"Two" 

Corakinus smirked before vanishing leaving Tanya with the bloodstains and dust of her mother. 

//

April gasps as the shadow clawed at her heart signalling the return of Corakinus. 

"Is he here? Is he back?" 

"N-no he was here and then gone, something's different."

April leaned into Ram's warm embrace as she felt the shadow tug at her heart again. 

"April!"

Jackie shouted as April and Ram turned to see Corakinus with his blade to her throat.

"If you harm her you'll die, I'll make sure of it!"

"She has Shadow Kin running through her veins, I will only kill her if you refuse my offer."

"You want me to come back with you?"

April said bluntly realising why Corakinus had returned. 

"Clever girl."

"She's not going anywhere! We'll kill you, we'll kill every single one of you!"

Corakinus laughed, a short sharp sound.

"With your cabinet? The weapon you will never use?"

"It's a good thing we have others."

Charlie said stepping through the door holding Quill's gun.

"Sorry, door was unlocked."

Matteusz said gingerly as he moved to stand beside Charlie.

"Look at you in your little circle pretending to be heroes and never expecting to pay a price."

"We've payed plenty!"

Ram shouted as the images of a blood soaked Rachel and his dad flashed through his mind.

"And you will keep paying till you are lost yourselves, I have killed two come with me or else I will kill more."

Corakinus smirked as shadow radiated off of him, darkening the room. 

"Who else did you kill?"

"Answer! This gun doesn't have to kill. I can just start by tearing off your limbs." 

"The Prince of Rhodia, the saviour of his people, not even hero enough to save one."

"If I have to die to stop you, I will!"

"Then so you shall!"

Charlie was thrown backwards as a cloud of shadow shot at him and encased his heart.

"What was that? What have you done?" 

He demanded voice full of malice and hatred.

"Consider how many you will allow to die, do not consider too long as you, you will be five."

Corakinus said pointing at Matteusz before disappearing into thin air. 

"What was that thing he threw at my face?"

Charlie asked still clutching Matteusz like his life depended on it. 

"Shadow, he's put a shadow on your heart just like mine."

April said sighing.

"So if you use the weapon on them it hits your heart..."

Matteusz whispered, trying to will it not to be true. 

"And I die too." 

 

//

Quill answered the door to a crying Tanya.

"He killed her." 

She said before collapsing into violent sobs against Quill's pregnant stomach.

"My mum is dead, my brothers aren't answering. They're supposed to be at the school library but I'm too afraid to check because what if they... what if?" 

"I don't know... are the others..."

"The Cabinet."

"What?"

"I want to use the cabinet."

After helping Tanya place the cabinet into a bag Quill turned to her and smirked.

"Shall we go see exactly how much damage I can do without that thing in my head? There's some princes I'd like to start punching."

"Are you offering to help me?"

Tanya asked surprised at Quill's willingness to work with her. 

"That depends, are you offering to help me?"

//

"We need your help."

Charlie said pointing Quill's gun at Dorothea.

"Your pointing a gun at me."

"You'll get over it!"

Charlie was desperate for answers, for a way to save Matteusz, that threatening Dorothea wouldn't affect his moral conscience too much. 

"Let's be very clear Charlie, I do not take orders from..."

Charlie fired the gun into some pictures behind her desk as he lost his patience.

"People are dead! More will die! Here's your chance not to be one of them." 

Dorothea's expression sobered as she stood up and lead the boys out of her office and upstairs to room M017.

"You're not coming in."

"I'm really not interested." 

Charlie said getting more irritated as the thought of loosing Matteusz plagued his mind.

"Understand this, I will die before I let you through this door."

Dorothea opened the door and stepped through into the bright white light leaving Charlie and Matteusz alone to talk.

"Is this the me you're afraid of?"

"Yes."

"People are dying."

"I know, we do these things because we have to but who are we when we're done?"

Matteusz said leaning back against the white stairs as he curled his fingers around Charlie's. 

"I do all of this for you! If I lost you..."

Charlie trailed off as tears brewed in his eyes.

"If I lost You! Six days I thought of nothing but you! Six days thinking of your smell and how your skin is soft on your neck and you don't understand football."

Matteusz said placing his head to Charlie's so they could see the raw emotions in each others eyes.

"I really don't."

"Every day, every day I think of you and I think, please don't go where I can't follow." 

Charlie rested his head against Matteusz's chest as he wrapped his hands around the polish boy's waist. They stayed like that until Dorothea came out of the room saying something about the Shadow King being in the library. 

 

//

Quill and Tanya ran into the library trying to find Tanya's brothers in the maze of bookshelves.

"Damon? Damon! Oh thank god, just get out of here. Don't go home, just get on the train and go to grandma's! Just go!"

Tanya said shoving her brothers towards the library door but Corakinus appeared in front of them wielding two swords which were swiftly used to turn the brothers into dust.

Tanya watched as her entire world fell to dust in front of her eyes. Her whole family now dead. Quill charged at Corakinus now filled with rage. They fought before he disappeared again and Quill led a grieving Tanya into the gym.

"Teach me how to fight." 

//

Charlie, Matteusz and Dorothea ran into the library to find it in a mess and two piles of dust lay by the door.

"Tanya's brothers..."

"Three and Four."

Matteusz said as the feeling of dread built up inside him because of the knowledge of him being next.

"Whatever happened they put up a fight."

Charlie looked around noticing something in the pile of papers.

"Quill was here!" 

He said pulling out one of Quill's bracelets from the scattered books.

//

April stood outside the school gates twirling her phone in her hands. Sighing she finally rang Ram.

"Ram, I'm at the school and well, I've thought about you everyday since we were trapped in that classroom. Every single day I've been afraid to love you and that's all it is, I've just been afraid. But I'm not afraid anymore, I love you Ram."

April hung up and walked into the school whilst her hands shook with anger and fear. 

//

"Step away Quill!"

Charlie shouted as Quill knocked Tanya to the floor, but Tanya stood up and walked over to Quill's side. 

"Tanya?"

Charlie asked confused until he glanced at the cabinet behind them.

"Tanya we saw your brothers..."

"They're dead, like my mum, like Ram's dad, like you will be if Charlie doesn't use the cabinet against the Shadow Kin!"

"If they die April dies."

Charlie said as his voice flickered sounding conflicted.

"And Charlie."

Matteusz said using his eyes to beg Charlie not to use the cabinet.

"And I have to choose you over my family? There is no other way, and I am tired of watching people die!"

"Corakinus is attacking us. Tanya's right, he won't stop."

Charlie said defeatedly looking in the direction cabinet.

"No I will not!"

Corakinus shouted as he drew his sword underneath Matteusz chin. 

"Congratulations, you are next to die."

He hissed into Matteusz's ear as the sword cut into the pale skin of his neck sending crimson drops of blood trickling down. 

"Is this your limit Prince? You find the deaths of others acceptable but this is the one you will not tolerate." 

"No death is tolerable." 

"And yet you hold a weapon and have another ready."

"Let him go!"

Charlie's voice cracked as tears spilled from his eyes, not Matteusz, please not Matteusz.

"Charlie."

Matteusz said weakly.

"If you kill him I will wipe you from the face of this universe!" 

"At the cost of your own life?"

"I will no longer care!" 

"And the cost of hers?"

Corakinus pointed to the frozen figure of April standing in the doorway of the gym. 

"Let him go and I will go with you."

"Finally you understand!"

"April, no!"

Matteusz shouted as he tried to break free of the Shadow King's embrace. Corakinus snarled and drew a line across Matteusz's collar with his sword.

"I suggest you stop moving."

"No one else will die?"

"You have my word."

April slowly moved towards Corakinus before stopping.

"He's lying he has insurance! It's an invasion!" 

"Clever girl, now I have my insurance I don't need this one."

Corakinus smirked as he drew his sword back and plunged it into Matteusz. 

"Charlie..."

Matteusz fell to the floor as his crimson blood poured out around him.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Charlie screamed before turning back to Corakinus eyes blazing with raw fury.

"Charlie do it, I forgive you."

April said before Charlie pulled the trigger and April and Corakinus fell to the floor dead.

"Matteusz! Matteusz, hey hey it'll be ok we'll fix this. Please don't leave me, I can't live without you."

Charlie cradled Matteusz watching in dismay as his blood stained the wooden floor.

"Charlie, I... I love you."

Matteusz whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love y..."

Matteusz trailed off as his head lolled back in Charlie's hands and his blood stopped pouring out of the stab wound. 

"Please come back, I love you Matteusz! Please... please..."

Charlie trailed off as he watched his love die in his arms.

"Charles, you're the king can't you command them to leave?"

Quill's voice broke through Charlie's haze of grief.

"They're resisting me, they'll move again once I do so get ready to fight."

Charlie said before gently laying Matteusz's body back on the wooden floor and standing up and running to the Cabinet Of Souls.

"This weapon never to be used, this weapon of such destruction never to be used, this weapon to end all weapons. I declare the enemy that endangers all of Rhodia, I give you my intent." 

Charlie was blinded by the souls and his tears as he placed the red orb back on the podium. 

"I loved you and now I've lost you, I'm sorry."

He said as one of the souls hovered before him.

"Ram, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Charlie shouted to Ram as he crouched over April's fallen body. He turned back to the soul and invited the burning sensation it brought to his body. It burnt away the pain, the loss, the grief, he was freed. 

Charlie's last thought was of his boyfriend and how he had failed him and now Charlie was lost, but he would find Matteusz again even if it took forever.


End file.
